omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughtform
Character Synopsis The Thoughtform 'or also called '''Disembodied Thought '''is a mysterious form that gained sentience at the beginning of everything. The Thoughtform progresses the cycle of life, starting from a living thought, to a quantum particle, even becoming the universe itself at the end of the simulation Character Statistics 'Tiering: Varies. '10-C '''to' 3-A ' '''Verse:' Everything Name: Never given a name, but it's a living Thoughtform (Also has been called Disembodied Thought by many players) Gender: Neither (Implied to have no definitive gender, as it's nothing more than a sentient thought) Age: Primordial (Existed at the beginning of everything, having became sentient at some point and time) Classification: Thoughtform Special Abilities: Abstract Existence (Exists as a abstraction of thought that can only interact with reality through possessing other forms), Non-Corporeal (Lacks any physical form and is akin to a pure abstraction), Possession (Mainly possesses other forms and sentient life to interact with the physical universe), Telepathy (Interacts with other living things through giving it thoughts and ideas), Size Manipulation (Capable of changing it's size to match other forms, becoming as big as The Universe at one instance), Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of taking the form of and touching quantum particles), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter the gravity it emits depending on the form it takes), BFR (Can send other ideas and thoughts to the Golden Gate), Mind Manipulation (Can purge minds of thoughts and completely remove them if needed), Flight, Shapeshifting (Changes forms and physicality when taking a form or possessing), Duplication (Can replicate itself), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 6. The Thoughtform lacks a life and death, in addition, it can sustain itself through possessing other objects and forms), Power Mimicry (Gains the traits and powers of whatever it is possessing), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can purge its mind of any thought it has ever had or foreign thought it has ever encountered at will) Destructive Ability: Varies. Below Average Human Level '(Many of the forms it takes it are plank length and are also quantum sized. Can possess 1-Dimensional Feedback Spheres) to '''Universe Level '(The Thoughtform is capable of possessing physical universes that are larger than one another in an infinitely ascending cycle. When ascending, the last universe is merely quark sized and resides in that higher universe, which goes on endlessely. Although, The Thoughtform will never reach the end of said cycle, forever ascending) 'Speed: Varies. None '(Takes the form of planl length, not having any dimensional depth or complexity) to 'Infinite '(Constantly ascending past universes, which are quantum sized within the higher universe, of which goes on for infinity), likely 'Omnipresent '(Capable of taking the form of the universe, becoming one with it's physical structure) 'Lifting Ability: '''V'aries. None to Infinite depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Striking Ability: Varies. None to Universal 'depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken 'Durability: Varies. None to Universal 'depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken 'Stamina: Limitless '(The Thoughtform is unable to fatigue and tire, as it's merely an idea, a thought that is present across the universe) 'Range: Varies '''from '''Standard melee Range to Universal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Possessess complete knowledge over all that happens across the universe, including being capable of seeing all the thoughts of every sentient thing within the cosmos. Has purged their mind and gained oneness with the universe) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' The Disembodied Thought is able to transfer its consciousness into virtually anything that exists, regardless of size, composition, or sentience. Once it possesses something it can also possess anything around it and have them follow it without question. There is no limit to how many things the Disembodied Thought can possess at any given time. It can also release things it possesses in this manner at any given time. *'Shapeshifting:' At any time, the Disembodied Thought can shift to any form it has already previously inhabited, though this form will be scaled appropriately to the current scale it is at (For example, taking the form of a planet in the middle of a street will produce a miniature-sized planet). *'Duplication:' The Disembodied Thought is able to create perfect duplicates of whatever it is possessing. *'Size-Shifting:' The Disembodied Thought can change its size to be anywhere from 1-Dimensional to infinite in size (By 3-Dimensional standards). It can also do this to whatever else it is possessing or any duplicates it has made. *'The Golden Gate:' The Golden Gate is a pocket reality that manipulates the mind of anyone and anything in it by convincing them, and everything else inside it, that there is no reality beyond it, and then uses any thoughts or idea one has ever had or encountered to further strengthen this effect. The only way to escape the Golden Gate is to purge your mind of every thought you've ever had or encountered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Everything Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Abstract Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3